LINE 1: Main Street Subway
LINE 1: Main Street Subway '''is a 10 kilometre (6.21 mile) subway line run by Blank Slate City Transit (BSCT), and is one of the transit network's three subway lines running deep underground throughout Blank Slate City. The subway line runs 20 metres (65.62 feet) beneath the median of Main Street, Blank Slate City's most central north/south arterial thoroughfare, for 8 kilometres (4.97 miles), with an extra kilometre (0.62 miles) of the subway line each extending to North Slate City and South Slate City on Main Street to connect at their respective termini. '''History: The Main Street Subway was first conceived by FrozenHeart471 in 2017 in his design on a small, square sheet of paper he used to draw up Blank Slate City as a whole, and after first downloading Minecraft: Java Edition, FrozenHeart471 used his small map as a guideline for the design of the city's first two subways he worked on, LINE 1: Main Street Subway, and LINE 2: Central Avenue Subway, choosing Main Street as the preferred transit corridor for the subway on LINE 1. When the work began on LINE 1, FrozenHeart471 made use of the Minecraft /fill command to build the tunnels and station boxes, making the station boxes 100 metres (328.08 feet) long, 17 metres (55.77 feet) wide and 6 metres (19.68 feet) tall, and the tunnels roughly 1 kilometre (0.26 miles) long, 5 metres (16.40 feet) wide, and 7 metres (22.96 feet) tall. Along the length of this 10 kilometre (6.21 mile) subway line, FrozenHeart471 used the /fill command to make 11 stations spaced exactly 1 kilometre (0.62 miles) apart from each other, as he had done with all of the other subway and commuter railway lines. After finishing with the station box and tunnel constructions, FrozenHeart471 came up with the appropriate station names for these 11 subway stops, listed from north to south: *North Slate Terminal *Northern Gateway *Winter's View *Downtown North *North Core *Blank Slate City Centre *South Core *Downtown South *Summer's View *Southern Gateway *South Slate Terminal Soon after the stations were given names, FrozenHeart471 then used /fill commands to set down the rail tracks for the subway line, adding in Command Blocks programmed with the /title command to announce to passengers their current and next destinations upon entering and exiting a given station (A feature he would also use on the BSCT's other subways and transit lines), and then finally by November 22nd, 2018, he had the subway line fully operational along its full route using Redstone Blocks and Powered Rails as the main source of power beneath the tracks, even incorporating special Minecart-summoning Signs & Command Block technology originally designed by FlashTeensChiang to summon a customized Minecart, and stop the summoned minecart trains inside the stations for 10 seconds before launching them forward (or making them vanish if nobody is inside), effectively making the subway fully automated. Route Description: LINE 1 forms a straight line running 10 kilometres (6.21 miles) generally in a north-south direction 20 metres (65.62 feet) underground along Main Street's median, directly beneath the PINK LRT's light rail tracks, with every one of its stations spaced exactly 1 kilometre (0.62 miles) apart from each other. The subway line runs from North Slate City's North Slate Terminal Station to the north, where passengers may transfer to the LINE 4 commuter railway, at Main Street and North Slate Road, down along Main Street to enter Blank Slate City proper at Northern Gateway Station, located 1 kilometre (0.62 miles) south of the terminal station at Blank Slate City's Town-Line North. The subway continues its route along Main Street for another 2 kilometres (1.24 miles), first making a stop at January Street to connect to Winter's View Station before stopping at Downtown North Station, an interchange station located at Main Street and March Street, to connect passengers to the BSCT's LINE 3 subway and Blank Slate City's northernmost point of its downtown area. The subway line then continues through the downtown area for 4 kilometres (2.48 miles), making stops at North Core Station, located at Main Street and May Street; Blank Slate City Centre Station, the BSCT's largest mobility hub connecting to every one of its subways, commuter railways, and light rail lines right in the heart of the downtown core on Main Street and Central Avenue; South Core Station, located just south of the city's core at Main Street and July Street; then finally, Downtown South Station, Blank Slate City's southernmost station in its downtown area where passengers can connect to BSCT's LINE 3 subway at Main Street and September Street closer to the downtown area's southern side. The subway line then continues another 2 kilometres (1.24 miles) southbound under Main Street towards Blank Slate City's Town-Line South, leaving the downtown area and making a stop at Summer's View Station, at Main Street and November Street, before reaching the southern Town-Line at Southern Gateway Station. After reaching Southern Gateway Station, LINE 1 takes its last kilometre (0.62 miles) across Blank Slate City's municipal boundaries, entering into South Slate City to connect to its southernmost stop at the South Slate Terminal Station, where passengers may connect to BSCT's Solstice Commuter Railway on LINE 4. Travel Tips & Notes: LINE 1 and the PINK LRT are pretty much interlined with each other, since they both run in the same transit corridor on Main Street, so when you travel, you could think of LINE 1 as an EXPRESS line with LESS stops to make, and the PINK LRT as a LOCAL one with MORE stops to make. When you travel along Main Street, it's a pretty wise recommendation to use LINE 1 to cover most of the ground you travel on your trip before transferring to the PINK LRT to get you closer to where you need to go. If you're in a hurry to get somewhere important, the subway is your best bet, but if you have more time on your hands and you want to take in the sights, the LRT is a great way to get around to see it all! Blank Slate City Centre Station is the BSCT's biggest transit hub in terms of its connectivity with so many lines at once, covering all eight directions you can travel. If you need to get right to the heart of the downtown core, Blank Slate City Centre Station is the closest way you can get there! Since LINE 1 and the PINK LRT both have connections there, the station is incredibly easy to get to! Even though LINE 1 and the PINK LRT are both interlined, in order to transfer from one line to the other, you will be met with a fare gate you need to pass through, which means you'll either have to pay another fare, have a 2-Hour Transfer, or have a Monthly Metrobook handy when you make the switch. Also, The PINK LRT does not have any elevators, so if you need to use accesible elevators, You'll need to use them within the Fare-Paid Zone at any station on the subway when switching between LINE 1 and the PINK LRT . North Slate Terminal Station, Blank Slate City Centre Station and South Slate Terminal Station are the only stations on LINE 1 with barrier free access to the PINK LRT, and these stops will not require an extra fare, 2-Hour Transfer or Monthly Metrobook in order to make any of the connections that you need to. See Also: *Blank Slate City Transit (BSCT) *LINE 3: Downtown Circular Subway *LINE 4: Solstice Commuter Railway *PINK LRT *North Slate Terminal Station *Blank Slate City Centre Station *South Slate Terminal Station